You're not my child
by Karsten69
Summary: This is the story about how Vita's life came about with a giant change, does it end well, find out inside. PS. Grammar might be bad but should be readable.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in MSLN and I do not own MSLN itself.

I merely made this because it was sad to see that only one romance Fanfiction with Vita on the site. I find that very sad and so I made this for their love which is more obvious in the manga than the anime. Also if you don't know this is yuri/shoujo ai aka. girl on girl I suggest you watch the series first to get to know the characters better. Well enjoy. And one last warning: as this is a fanfic I expect you to know the characters and their story beforehand, so…spoilers will be here just so you know. But then again who reads fanfics about a show they haven't even watched yet.

* * *

You are not my child.

Vita sighed again, "Why do my heartbeat skip a beat when Hayate walks into the room? Why do I feel like melting when she smiles that dreamy smile of hers…?" A little bit of drool escaped from her mouth at that point but she quickly wiped it off.

"It's not right…I'm her knight and also her child, it is wrong to of me to think of her like this…Why are you doing this to me Hayate?"

"What am I doing to you Vita-chan? Maybe…THIS!!" Without Vita's knowledge, Hayate, who after the book accident had regained her ability to walk, and after her arguments/agreements with the Time-Space Administration Bureau had been allowed to see her children, had snuck up behind said child and groped her to her heart's content, because she felt like teasing her next youngest.

"HYYYYYYAAAAAAH" Vita screamed out before she could think about it, and quickly put a hand to her mouth to cover it, "_That felt as electrifying as being hit by Testarossa's Phalanx Shift, just in a nicer way."_ Hayate stopped when she heard the sound of Vita screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Vita-chan…I-I'm sorry if I hurt you, honestly I am." Hayate let go of Vita, who spun around quickly and lowered her face to avoid making eye contact.

Hayate could see Vita struggling with her words and decided to remain silent until her child…She frowned at that, would speak up, "_I don't want to be only mother and child or knight and master, I – Want to be closer to her than that, I realize now. "_

"Why do you keep groping me Hayate…It isn't something a mother should do to her children…" Hayate looked at her second smallest child, the smallest being of course Rein, and saw all the doubt and guilt in Vita's face along with something she couldn't quite put a finger on, but she realized she had to tell Vita what she just found out.

"I don't really look at you as my child anymore Vita…" Was all poor Hayate could muster to say before Vita began crying and stormed out of the room, out of the house, to get as far away from Hayate as possible. Hayate inwardly scowled and cursed at herself for the way she worded that.

Outside in the wonderful sunshine Vita sat on a bench in the park, she sat there and mumbled to herself, "Stupid Hayate, doesn't she love me at all if she doesn't want me as her daughter anymore… Why can't she see how I feel for her?"

Vita pulled her legs up and put her arms around them sulking so much she didn't see the group of people going through the park, as they enjoyed the weather, and if she had paid attention to them she would have noticed they looked at a running redhead, running towards her.

"Vita-chan, I have been looking all over for you." Vita looked up and glared at Nanoha Takamichi, who huffed and puffed after the long run.

"Beat it Takamichi, I am not in the mood for your company at the moment." Vita got up and ready to leave, but Nanoha grabbed her arm forcing her to stay a little.

"Hayate-chan is very concerned about you, she is very distressed." People looked at the two arguing sensing the tenseness in the air, and the amount of power they leaked, one man began running away while others just backed away.

"I doubt she cares about me that much, she even told me she didn't think of me as her child anymore." Her glare became steeled and even if she was small she still stared the White Devil down.

"I'm going to make you believe me when I say she is distressed, even if I have to drag you to her after I knock you unconscious." At this point people left the area all together and the wind blew up.

"Fine by me, time to settle this once and for all Takamichi, I'm not going to hold back even one bit." They moved to a secluded area totally free of people, which was easy as people fled at their auras, made a barrier, and transformed into their battle modes, "This is it Takamichi, I'm going to knock you out once and for all with Graf Eisen." She put in two cartridges and charged at Nanoha, Nanoha made small energy balls and launched them at Vita; Vita dodged them and swung her Graf Eisen's Gigantform at Nanoha who in the nick of time used flash move.

"Not bad Takamichi, as expected of the White Devil." Vita smirked at Nanoha hoping she got lucky, she knew deep down she didn't stand a chance against such a powerful opponent.

"Please Vita-chan; both of us have fought with greater ferocity than now, even against each other. But, believe me, Hayate said, rather what she was trying to say, she said that in a wrong manner, so you misunderstood her." Nanoha dodged again as vita made another charge.

Vita glared, and dodged as another round of small magic balls came flying, "I don't have to take advice from you, who can't even see someone very close to you, that is absolutely devoted to and love you with all her heart." She spat out of spite in Nanoha's general direction.

"That's it…THAT'S FREAKING IT VITA-CHAN!!! I'm going to end it here and now. Prepare yourself." Nanoha was clearly pissed off, because not long ago the Wolkenritters helped her realize Fate's feelings for her, because she had been so dense that Fate even tried to hide herself away because Fate thought it was wrong and that Nanoha would hate her for it. All this had been too much for Nanoha to take when she finally learned of it.

"_This is it, if I don't avoid this one I'm seriously done for, she isn't taking prisoners anymore, and she is aiming for the knock-out._" Vita knew what attack Nanoha would use and such she prepared for it…if you could do that at all. She began focusing, timing when she had to avoid in order to strike back and all the while she could hear in the distant, "STARLIGHT…BREAKER!!!"

"NOW!!!" Vita dodged just as it grazed her left shoulder, she bit her lip and continued on her counterattack so she flew up and with a single hit to the back of Nanoha's neck knocked her out. She sighed out loud as she grabbed Nanoha before she fell, "I'd better leave her with someone to care for her, ah speaking of which there is Testarossa down on the ground looking for me as well, and I can use Nanoha as an escape rope if I'm lucky.

She descended slowly to the ground making sure there was only Fate around, and made a little sound as her foot tapped against the ground.

Fate heard that little sound and turned around to find her love unconscious in another girl's arms, "Vita, you, you…will pay for this." Fate was about to engage her in combat when suddenly Vita threw Nanoha towards Fate. Of course it goes without saying that Fate caught Nanoha, who would let their lover be hurt, but alas in that instant Vita teleported somewhere else and Fate had to give up on tracking her.

On the roof of the Yagami house Vita appeared out of the blue sighed and said to herself silently, "I don't like being so close to home, but it is the last place they will look for me. Tsk, I still call this home even after what happened here, maybe Nanoha was right, maybe she did just express herself poorly." Vita began meditating on this matter to find out if Nanoha was right.

Time went on, the sun began to set as the hours Vita spent meditating on the matter flew by, she was so deeply concentrated that she didn't notice Hayate come out on the roof to see if the setting sun could cheer her up. The moment Hayate saw Vita sitting there, her heart stopped for a moment and she flung herself at her guardian and hugged her from behind violently.

What a start poor Vita got there, "H-Hayate!" Of course she was shocked by the startling hug, but something in her said, enjoy this moment for it can't last forever.

Hayate nuzzled her head in Vita's hair saying softly and tenderly, "Please don't leave me like that again Vita…You almost broke my heart, what would I do without my one true love."

The same electrifying shock went through her again as she heard those words directed at her, "Do…do you really mean that Hayate? It isn't something you're making up to make me happy is it?" Vita's voice betrayed her acting, so she couldn't seem indifferent towards it.

"I promise it isn't acting, and I promise to always love you and only you Vita, and that's why, please don't make me worry like that ever again…" Vita turned around and leaned close to Hayate, damped her lips so they were ready to kiss those lips she had dreamt off for a long time…and with that kiss their future together was sealed…

* * *

**Omake:**

Vita: "Hayate, you like girls with big breasts right? Then why did fall in love with me instead of Shamal?"

Hayate: That is a secondary preference and it doesn't mean to me as much as our feelings for each other, but if it really is bothering you so much I guess I can just rearrange your data to make your boobs bigger, giving me something more to fondle with."

Hayate summons the book and is about to change Vita's data under heavy protest from Vita… Whether they were changed or not is unknown.

* * *

Yes this was a little Fanfiction from me to Vita, seeing as there is only one other romance Fanfiction with her on the site (at the time of this publishing) I hope you all enjoyed it, and don't worry I may be writing slowly but my other projects are being written on. PS. I hope I made it right with commas, or if it is totally unreadable.


End file.
